


the sweetness of your body

by MTLS (orphan_account)



Series: can't have it any other way [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, eveytime i remember that kura just casually flirts with heinen all the time, i need to fully lie down thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MTLS
Summary: Danton isn't entirely sure how he ended up here, if he's honest. One minute he was out dancing with Torey, then the next, body shots were brought up and now, Danton's spread out halfway across their small booth at a dingy little nightclub with Brad giggling obnoxiously in his ear and Pasta laughing loudly and wrestling him out of his shirt, so that he can pin him to the table.





	the sweetness of your body

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write something about danton&sean but i literally.. don't fuck with plot most of the time hgfjk so here's this absolute mess

Danton isn't entirely sure how he ended up here, if he's honest. One minute he was out dancing with Torey, then the next, body shots were brought up and now, Danton's spread out halfway across their small booth at a dingy little nightclub with Brad giggling obnoxiously in his ear and Pasta laughing loudly and wrestling him out of his shirt so that he can pin him to the table. 

It's obvious that Brad's the drunkest out of all of them, because of how he clumsy tries to sprinkle salt up the column of Danton's throat, but he misses terribly and covers the table instead (which makes Torey snort and take the salt away from him, so he can do it himself). 

The pounding of some shitty remixed pop song rings loudly in Danton's ears, and he feels way too hot with his teammates staring down at him, watching. Because somehow, he's ended up on the receiving end of a body shot. 

He's not drunk, not yet anyway. He's lucid enough that he definitely could stop this, if he wanted to, but he really doesn't think he wants to. Especially when he catches Sean's eyes, intense and clear, staring at him like he's the only person in the club. 

"Ah, c'mon already!" Pasta hoots, somewhere to Danton's left and then someone else shoves a shot glass in Sean's hands, pushing him forward, towards Danton. 

Danton's breath catches in his throat when Sean reaches out and nudges his lips apart, to press a lime between them, the gentle touch of Sean's fingers sending shivers down his spine. Danton's absolutely sure that his heart's already beating louder than the music. 

He's done body shots before, of course, but it was different. Lighthearted, just old teammates being rambunctious and having fun, laughing and joking around. 

And really, this time shouldn't be any different, but it is and Danton's not really sure why. Maybe it's the way Sean's looking at him- gaze heavy and so fucking hot, Danton feels like he's buring up from the inside. 

So when Sean finally leans down to lick at the salt on Danton's neck, tongue blissfully warm and slick, as he sucks lightly on the sensitive skin, lapping at it antagonizing slow, like he's aiming to get all of the salt grains one by one, it leaves Danton aching for more. 

But then sean suddenly pulls away, tipping his head back to down the tequila shot. he's fast with it though, and quickly moves closer to suck at the lime between Danton's lips. 

He can only feel the ghost of Sean's lips around the lime. And fuck. Maybe Danton's drunker than he originally thought, because now he's thinking about kissing Sean- like for real. He wants to spit the lime out and pull Sean in closer to get a taste of him properly. 

But before he gets the chance to, though, Sean's pulling away, licking at his lips and staring at Danton, unwavering. Danton pushes the lime out of his mouth with his tongue, chest heaving and head fuzzy with the arousal blazing in his stomach. He blinks a couple of times, trying to clear his mind of the haze. A simple body shot shouldn't have him this fucked up, but here he was, absolutely wrecked already. 

He should probably call it quits, before this goes too far, but then Pasta says, "Don't forget that the dare was at least five shots!" 

Danton literally doesn't remember this dare being brought up in the first place, but Sean looks determined and clearly doesn't want to back down. So really, why would Danton be the one to stop it all now? 

He's startled out of his thoughts when he hears Sean's husky voice whisper in his ear. 

"Do you still want to..." He says, gesturing to Danton's neck. Danton jerks back and stares up at him and Sean looks momentarily confused, before he huffs out an amused laugh when Danton nods, flushing all over. 

God, Danton hopes he doesn't look as desperate as he actually is. It's not bad, this whole body shots situation, but Sean's mouth feels fucking amazing and it leaves Danton embarrassingly wanting more. 

"Go ahead," Danton finally says, giving Sean and everyone else watching a verbal confirmation. He settles back against the table more comfortably, pushing himself backwards so his thighs can rest better against the table top. Sean's eyes grow a little wide as he stares down at him. 

"Hey, wait! It's body shots!" Torey call out, a sleazy grin painted on his face as he moves forward, pushing Sean to the side, to spill salt along Danton's navel, laughing. Brad gives another shot to sean with a loud cheer. 

Danton has the sudden realization that this whole situation is about to get ten times worse when Torey shoves another lime in his mouth and steps away, looking extremely proud of himself. Danton maybe hates him in that moment. 

It's the same process as before, but this time, it's definitely worse. Sean's mouth on his stomach feels hotter and better - fucking thrilling and Danton can't help but to let out a ragged breath. 

He can feel his stomach muscles tightening when Sean bites down on the sensitive skin, smoothing over the mark with the flat of his tongue. He feels Sean's lips curl into a smirk, and Danton knows Sean can feel the tremble that runs throughout his body at that gesture. 

Sean licks around his navel long after the salt is gone, biting and marking the flesh and Danton has to yank him up with fingers fisted into his hair to get him to come back up (and Danton is very pleased that learn that Sean seems to really like it when you pull on his hair). Sean takes the shot, briefly wincing at the taste, but then Danton pulls him in again with the hand he still has tangled in his hair and Sean goes easily for the lime. But this time, Danton's feeling bold enough to go for the kiss. 

He spits out the lime, after a moment, keeping Sean in place by the grip in his hair, as he closes the space between them. 

The hollers get louder, one of the guys wolf-whistling at them and that has Sean kissing him back fervent and desperate, as he takes Danton's bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it, sliding his palms along Danton's chest and stratching lightly at the skin along his ribs. Danton can't help but to arch into the touch, trying to pull Sean closer by wrapping an arm around his waist, moaning into the kiss, loudly. 

Right when Danton starts to really get into it, blood rushing down to his dick, Sean gets pulled away by a very smug looking pasta, letting out a wet gasp as he does. 

"Not so fast, lover-boys! There's still three more shots left," He injected, pushing a glass towards Sean. 

Danton would much rather continue making out, his pants feeling a little too tight for comfort, but Sean seems to have other plans because he tips the salt over one of Danton's nipples, and yeah - Danton wasn't really expecting that, but fuck he's definitely not going to turn it down. This is just as good as making out. 

And when Sean's mouth encloses over his nipple, Danton immediately cries out. 

"Oh, yeah-," He gasps out, throwing his head back when Sean flicks his tongue over his hardened nipple, biting down gently. 

It's only then when he realizes that they forgot about the lime, but Danton could truly not care less, not when he feels an all-consuming need to get off.

"Fuck," Danton breathes out, pushing into the touch, instantly. That seems to shake Sean back into reality, because he blindly reaches out for the shot, downs it again, before looking back down at Danton below him, breathing out hard. 

"God," Sean lets out. "Holy - you look so fucking hot like this." Danton keens and reaches out for Sean, tangling a hand in the front of his shirt to pull him in for another kiss. he can taste the buring tequila on his tongue and it's frantic this time, more of an edge and danton really wants to get fucked, like now. 

A hand trails up Danton's stomach again, roaming everywhere, hungry and desperate, never staying in one place long. The drumming in Danton's ears is a constant reminder that they're not alone and it's hot, being in public makes everything more intense and Danton never though he'd be into it. 

But it is easy to forgot though - that they're not alone, because Sean demands all of Danton's attention and all he really wants to do is climb off the table and drag Sean off somewhere, anywhere. 

Danton's fully hard now, and he knows it must be obvious. Especially to Sean with him draped fully over Danton so that he can mouth at his collarbones. Danton groans into his fist, eyes clenching shut when Sean bites down on his collarbone - hard. 

"Sean," He chokes out, barely above a whisper. he's so close, he just needs a little more. "Do that again, fucking please." 

"Danton, fuck," Sean pulls up to look him in the eyes breath coming out ragged as he bites down on his collarbone again, twisting one of Danton's nipples in his hand. 

And that's all it takes for Danton to come with a high-pitched whine, and god. Danton wants nothing more than to feel Sean inside of him, fucking him roughly, holding him down. He wants it so bad. 

Danton should probably feel embarrassed for coming untouched in his pants like a goddamn teenager, but his whole body feels like a live-wire, humming with sensation and everythig feels so fucking amazing - it leaves him gasping. 

Sean's wide-eyed, "Oh my fucking god - you really just." He chokes out his hands tight on Danton's hips. 

"Yeah," Danton groans, and he's on his feet before he knows it, grasping Sean's wrist before pushing off into the crowd. 

"You lost the bet! You still have two shots left!" Brad's harrow voice followed them as they weave through the crowd, but Danton literally could not care less, fuck that. 

The club's bathroom isn't the most romantic of spots, but Danton is so far past the point of caring. Danton was the one to push Sean up against the wall of an empty stall the second the door shuts and latches behind them. 

"That's so fucking hot - you're so fucking hot, holy shit," Sean says, pulling him forward by the hips. "I want you so bad."

Danton pushes Sean into the adjacent wall, with an echoing thud and kisses him greedily, moaning into his mouth. 

"I really want to fucking suck you off," He mutters, nipping lightly at Sean's neck as he slips his hands under Sean's shirt to feel the hard lines of his muscles. 

"Oh," Sean gritts out. "Please, I'm so fucking hard." He has one hand digging into the meat of Danton's ass as he grinds lazily into the V of Danton's hip, the other resting on the hollow of his throat. 

Danton smirks, and drops to his knees, deftly undoing Sean's jeans. He stares up at Sean from underneath his eyelashes, as he takes Sean's dick in his hand, pumping it slowly. 

"You're so fucking good," Sean hisses, watching as Danton works him over from his knees. Sean let's his head rest against the wall, but he keeps his eyes firmly on Danton. 

If he wants to watch, Danton will give him a show so he sucks hard at the head between one breath and the next, knocking all of the air out of Sean's lungs. It's too much, too soon and it leaves Sean feeling wobbly, he threads his hands into Danton's hair, just for something to hold on to.

"Jesus fucking Chist," Sean swears when Danton takes him all the way down to the hilt in a stuttered inhale. he's clutching at Danton's hair tightly, trying his hardest not to jerk his hips - the ripple of Danton's throat making it practically impossible. 

"Can I- just, is this okay?" He manages to stumbles out, hips moving forward in little hitching thrusts. 

Danton's eyes are glossy, blown so wide, his mouth full of Sean's dick as he moans around it. It's a truly debauched picture and it's a really, really good look on him. 

Sean comes hard down danton's throat, trying to keep his thrusts shallow and soft, but he admittedly loses control towards the end, by grinding into Danton's throat roughly, letting out tiny little airy moans as he does. Danton doesn't seem to mind though, because he pulls off messily, rubbing his cheek along Sean's mostly spent, sensitive dick, making him whine. 

"Danton," He says weakly, cradling the back Danton's head, where it's now rested against his thigh. 

"So, ten out of ten, would absolutely bang again," Danton mumbles into his thigh, grinning as he places a kiss on the skin before standing up. 

"Yeah, we're so fucking good," Sean agrees, laughing, as he pulls Danton into a lingering kiss. 

"You should fuck me next time, though," Danton says his nose pressed along Sean's, a crooked smile on his face. Sean groans, Danton's definitely going to be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr! ](https://linebrawl.tumblr.com)


End file.
